The Forced Journal Assignment TRADUCCION
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles,algo que jamás haría,y entonces aparece un admirador secreto,quien le envía notas de amor…¿Qué hará severus?¿Quién es esa persona…?¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente? SLASH
1. Asignacion forzada del diario

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**-----**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hospitality on Parade** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario**: Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:**Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU **Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**-------------------------**

**Capitulo Uno.**

**-----**

_Querido Diario_:

No, no, no… ¡Esa es una manera muy idiota de comenzar! ¡Soy un chico, por Merlín! ¡No soy ninguna chiquilla tonta que se obsesiona con incontables cosas que no necesitan una obsesión! Pero claro, ese tipo de obsesiones son muy necesarias si queremos escribir en este diario, al menos eso dice el profesor. A veces odio las reglas que ponen los profesores.

Mmmhhh… ¿pero qué si lo cambio solo un poco? Y en vez de sonar demasiado femenino, puedo sonar así:

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_:

Ya sabes, el libro es así y me siento bien con esa entrada y describe bien a mi libro (el libro tiene una cubierta de piel de dragón negra). No demasiado femenino, pero tampoco muy masculino, y así la profesora no pensará que estoy tratando de hacerme el duro.

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero:_

Bien, ahora que tengo eso solucionado, te voy a contar la razón por la que estoy escribiendo en ti en primer lugar. Sucede que en la materia de Estudios Muggles - que por cierto todos, por alguna razón, estamos obligados a tomar, porque el director piensa que puede ayudarnos en el futuro (dudo firmemente que vaya a utilizar los conocimientos alguna día)- todos tenemos que escribir algo en el diario al terminar cada día, por las próximas tres semanas… "Contándoles a los diarios tus pensamientos y los sentimientos de ese día…" y todos esos tipos tonterías. Yo dejé de escuchar a la profesora después de que nos dijo eso, porque estaba charlando con mi mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy, acerca de lo ridículo que es esta materia.

Pero, pienso que todo esto, al menos, tiene una cosita _buena_ después de todo. Como veras (o tal vez no), nosotros escogimos nuestros diarios de los que la profesora nos iba a dar. Y como ella comenzó por donde se encontraban los alumnos de Slytherin, yo conseguí agarrar este (que fue el único que realmente me gusto).

Luego de eso, Lucius me dio un codazo y me señaló el lado donde se encontraban los Gryffindor y vi a Sirius Black, mi archienemigo, y me di cuenta que estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, ya que tome el diario que yo supongo él quería.

El hecho de tener algo que él querría me hizo sentir algo dentro de mí. Y ciertamente no trate de disimular, todo el día estuve sonriendo y riéndome de él, y él lo único que hacía era gruñir y amenazarme, pero honestamente no me importaba.

De cualquier manera, regresando a escribir acerca del material. La Profesora Klecel (Profesora de Estudios Muggles) nos dijo que, se supone, debemos escribir nuestros pensamientos, sentimientos y eventos que tengamos en el día. Honestamente yo solo escribí unas cuantas líneas, ya que mi horario raramente tiene cambios:

Comer, ir a clases, caer en una broma, comer otra vez, volver a caer en una broma. Una vez más comer y dormir.

Sip… no fue muy duro, después de todo.

Pero… ¿escribir mis pensamientos y sentimientos?

¡Todo eso es puramente y absolutamente una tontería!

¿Quién sería tan estúpido para escribir sus pensamientos y sentimientos, si existe la posibilidad que toda la escuela se entere si te llegan a robar el diario?

Obviamente, yo no, ni tampoco nadie de Slytherin, y en cuanto a eso, te apuesto cualquier cosa, que la Profesora tomará nuestros diarios y los leerá, y en cuanto ella termine y encuentre algo hilarante (o patético), se los prestará a los otros profesores para que los lean.

¡Y nosotros estaremos muy felices, pensando que nadie jamás podrá conocer nuestros secretos, y nuestros profesores estarán mofándose y riéndose de nosotros a nuestras espaldas!

¡No yo así, estoy bien sin que nadie conozca mis secretos, gracias!

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape_

**Continuará…**

**-------------------------**

_Espero les guste y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

JAZLUPIN


	2. Una pequeña descripcion acerca de mi

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**-----**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hospitality on Parade** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario**: Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:**Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU **Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**-------------------------**

**Capitulo dos**

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_:

Pues resulta que la mayoría de mis sospechas eran correctas.

La profesora revisó nuestros diarios, para asegurarse de que estemos haciendo nuestro trabajo de la primera semana. Y precisamente ayer, cuando ella revisó el mío, descontó 15 puntos a Slytherin, solo por que dije lo estúpida que es su materia.

Ella me amenazó - sí, una profesora amenazando a un estudiante - me dijo que si no hacía bien mi trabajo, entonces ella me daría dos meses de detención.

Si me preguntan, eso solo añade algo más al hecho de que esta clase es una completa basura y luego ella estará vigilándonos todos los días de la primera semana para asegurarse de que lo estamos haciendo.

Bueno, ahora la profesora Klecel estará respirando en mi nuca durante la próxima semana, asegurándose de que esté trabajando en este diario. Y creo que puedo empezar con cosas básicas:

Mi nombre es Severus Percival Snape. No "Snape", no "Sevvy", y definitivamente no "Snivellus", me llamaron así en honor a mi bisabuelo, quien ayudó a los Muggles en una guerra civil y recibí mi segundo nombre debido a mi padre. Que significa "traspasar el velo" en francés antiguo. De hecho, me gusta mas mi segundo nombre que el primero, pero nadie me llama así.

Voy a dar algunos de mis antecedentes para que sepas más de mí. Soy británico, polaco, francés y alemán. Hablo un poco de alemán y un poco de francés, pero no soy experto en ello, no hablo nada de polaco y no tengo la intención de aprenderlo, hablo algo de japonés y español, pero nadie sabe sobre eso.

Mi estatura es de 5 pies y 11 pulgadas y soy demasiado flaco, todos los rumores de que soy un vampiro son absolutamente falsas. No soy un "grasiento o aceitoso" (aun cuando Black y sus amiguitos piensen lo contrario). Tomo duchas todos los días, me cepillo los dientes y lavo mi cara. Creo que tengo una ligera fobia a los gérmenes, realmente odio estar sucio o permanecer sucio por algún tiempo, por muy corto que sea.

La única razón por la que Black y sus amigos me llaman "Grasiento", es por que después de una práctica de Quidditch, no tomé una ducha en las duchas de los vestidores, y es que realmente las aborrezco.

Ha, y también desprecio el estúpido apodo que me pusieron cuando estábamos en primer año.

_Snivellus_.

Incluso cuando pienso en él, tiemblo de coraje, lo odio con intensa pasión.

La razón detrás de ese asqueroso apodo es que, cuando estábamos en primer año, en la primera semana en que estuvimos aquí en Hogwarts, recibí una carta donde me avisaban de que mi abuela había fallecido (y mi abuela y yo éramos muy unidos, ya que me quedaba con ella cuando mis padres tenían que viajar frecuentemente a diferentes lugares de Europa, debido a su trabajo), yo me puse a llorar en el Gran Comedor y sucedió que Black y Potter me vieron, y gritaron para que todos en el Gran Comedor miraran que estaba llorando, y empezaron a burlarse de mi. Ahí fue cuando Black pronunció ese asqueroso apodo que me atormenta hasta el día de hoy: _Snivellus. _Si no hubiera sido por Lucius, que llegó hasta donde estaba para ayudarme y que me sacó de ahí, probablemente me hubieran seguido humillando.

Debido a ese incidente, Lucius y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y rara vez hacemos algo sin el otro.

¿Black y yo? Los peores enemigos que hayan pisado esta escuela.

Constantemente nos metemos en problemas, porque no la pasamos peleando, la mayoría de las veces es por que nos estamos jugando bromas. Y ahora que pasaron los años, las bromas han ido desapareciendo, muy por el contrario de las peleas, y ahora realmente encuentro muy difícil pelear contra él.

En serio no tengo idea de por qué pasa, Lucius me comentó que talvez es porque hemos sido enemigos por tanto tiempo y yo empiezo a cansarme de eso, pero dudo que sea esa la razón. Es mas como que el odio que siento por él está desapareciendo y en su lugar esta creciendo algo mas. No le he dicho nada de esto a Lucius, tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir, considerando la pervertida mente que tiene cuando necesito su ayuda…

Pero no debería de estar preocupado por mí en este momento, debería de seguir contándote acerca de mí.

Veamos… me gusta leer mucho (preferentemente novelas muy largas) y, tal vez muchas personas se sorprenderían, me gusta dibujar. Cuando le conté a Lucius, me pidió, bueno mas bien me exigió, que le hiciera un retrato para probar que era cierto. Ahora está obsesionado con mi trabajo; siempre me esta pidiendo que le haga retratos de él y de la persona con la que esté saliendo en esa semana, creo que es muy divertido.

Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son mi clases favoritas, ¿sorprendido, no? Pensaste que iba a decir Pociones, ¿no es así? No, Pociones no me gusta tanto como las otras dos clases, pero si tiene un buen segundo lugar.

Me gusta leer sobre estas tres materias, pero Lucius dice que yo paso demasiado tiempo en la Biblioteca, por lo que muchas de las veces voy a escondidas, aunque eso no me molesta, ya que usualmente tengo la Biblioteca para mí solo, así nadie me molesta.

Me encanta probar y hacer nuevas pociones, es realmente divertido cuando sabes con seguridad que ingredientes usar (y no es por estar alardeando, pero conozco todos y cada uno de ellos).

También, de vez en cuando, trato de crear nuevos hechizos y los voy escribiendo (usualmente en mi libro de pociones, que llevo conmigo a todas partes, y le he puesto un hechizo para que nadie lo pueda leer… espero.), aunque a veces olvido ponerlo.

La profesora Klecel acaba de leer todo lo que escribí y me dijo que tengo que escribir más acerca de mi apariencia, no me pude contener y lance un bufido… y bueno, lo que sucedió fue que restó 5 puntos del contador de Slytherin. Solo la mirada de Lucius, que me decía claramente que parara, fue lo único que me detuvo para no decirle la frase que estaba pensando en lanzarle a la profesora.

Así que aquí estoy, para contarte más acerca de mí.

Tengo el cabello de color negro, tanto como un carbón, me llega hasta los hombros y mi cabello siempre brilla… pero no por la "grasa", tengo que admitir, aunque es demasiado vergonzoso, que me aliso el cabello para que se esté quieto, es que lo tengo muy, muy ondulado y lo odio. Mi piel es pálida (pero no tanta como cuando empecé en Hogwarts). Lucius dice que tengo los músculos ocultos y que solo se marcan cuando me flexiono o cuando juego Quidditch. Sí, sí… ¡juego Quidditch! Soy uno de los golpeadores y no es por presumir, pero lo hago muy bien.

De cualquier manera, tengo los ojos de color café oscuro, pestañas largas y cejas delgadas. En realidad, no hace mucho tiempo Lucius fue el que me delineó las cejas y _¡no lo puedo dejar pasar!_ es por eso que ahora siempre me encierro en el baño.

A veces, me pinto las uñas con esmalte de color negro, pero después me las despinto para que nadie se de cuenta. Sin embargo, me dejo las uñas de los pies pintadas, creo que realmente se me ven muy bien, ya que tengo la piel muy pálida, y algo mas sorprendente que eso, es que Lucius no se ha dado cuenta, ¡y espero que no me atrape!

Es realmente divertido lo que hago para verme bien, pero yo no soy tan quisquilloso como Lucius, él, cada 30 minutos, se asegura de que lucir bien, puedo asegurar que él es definitivamente homosexual.

¡¡…Auch!! Lucius acaba de leer lo que escribí sobre él y me dio un coscorrón. La Profesora Klecel le acaba de dar una detención por perturbar la clase, no pude detener una risita y él me mando una de sus miradas frías y me hizo una seña obscena con la mano, eso le valió otra detención y 5 puntos a Slytherin

Bueno, me tengo que ir, la campana esta sonando y tengo que ir a clase de Encantamientos.

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape._

Continuara…

ACLARACIONES

"traspasar el velo" En la historia original estaba asi " Pierce the Veil", la verdad no se si en verdad significa eso, o la autora lo invento, y no tuve tiempo de investigar, y no estaba muy convencida con la traducción, asi que pedi consejo y pues termino asi XD.











Bueno y terminadas las aclaraciones, este es el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente perdon por no actualizar rapido, pero es que la uni no me deja u.u y bueno prometo el proximo no se va a tardar tanto.

Besos a TODS

P.D.

Gracias a por sus comentarios, ya les conteste, solo a Sadic-Yume-Emo no le conteste, no por que no quisiera sino por que no me dejo, como estas en anonimo no me dejo, pero gracias y aquí esta la contestación.

**Sadic-Yume-Emo: **sip yo tampoco me imagino a severus con un diario, y te apoyo, abajo los diarios, a mi me regalaban y los usaba para cualquier cosa menos como diario XD… Gracias por leer.


	3. Todo por culpa de Lucius

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**-----**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hospitality on Parade** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario**: Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:**Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU **Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**-------------------------**

**Capitulo Tres.**

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_:

¡Merlín! ¡Es sorprendente como he soportado a Black y a sus camaradas todos estos años! Realmente lo odio, y dudo que mis sentimientos hacia él lleguen a cambiar. Él ama meterme en problemas, y hoy en Estudios Muggles no fue la excepción, por supuesto fue obra de él, y debido a eso… ¡a Lucius y a mi nos dieron detención! Eso es ridículo, ¡si, eso es lo que es!

Ayer, Lucius, Damien Zabini (un chico de Slytherin), y yo, decidimos saltarnos las clases de la mañana, debido a la resaca que teníamos por la noche anterior, ya que la noche pasada nos quedamos hasta tarde jugando y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla

Entonces, ayer, Lucius y yo decidimos no entrar a la clase de Estudios Muggles, yo por que estaba demasiado cansado y Lucius simplemente no quería ir. Entonces faltamos a la clase con la excusa de que estábamos enfermos, pero la verdad es que estuve en Hogsmeade todo el día con un par de chicos de séptimo año (yo estoy en sexto), estando ahí compré unas mentas de pimienta y tiempo después volvimos a Hogwarts, contentos de que no nos hubieran atrapado.

… Si así fue, pero no sabíamos que Black nos vio desde una de las ventanas, cuando estábamos saliendo de los terrenos del castillo.

¡¡Black nos vio saliendo de los terrenos y también nos vio volver mucho tiempo después!! ¡¡Y le contó todo a la Profesora Klecel!!

Así que hoy, mientras íbamos a la clase, estábamos hablando de que no nos atraparon, pero todo saltó cuando llego la Profesora Klecel y parecía que iba a echar humo de lo enojada que estaba.

Ella caminó directamente hacia mí, gritó mi nombre y después del de Lucius, el grito hizo eco en el salón de clase, y todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, mientras la mirábamos, pude ver de reojo que Lucius estaba algo sorprendido. Ella comenzó a gritar acerca que somos unos irresponsables e inmaduros, debido a que nos escapamos, después nos dio a los dos una semana de detención por lo que hicimos, luego empezó a decirnos cosas sin sentido y dos chicas de Gryffindor tuvieron que calmarla y sentarla en su silla.

Yo realmente creo que todo fue demasiado divertido, pero preferí no reír, no estoy seguro de cómo se siente Lucius acerca de todo esto, probablemente mal por tener que pasar una semana en detención. Pero, a pesar de lo sucedido, ella inició la clase, todo esta muy tranquilo, hasta que se paró de su silla y se dirigió al lado donde se encontraban los Gryffindor y empezó a sermonear a Black, Lupin, Potter y a Pettigrew.

Mas palabras, oraciones sin sentido y lecturas después, ella puso en detención a los cuatro chicos por una semana y, sin mas, volvió a su silla.

Entonces, lentamente, empezaron murmullos en el salón de clase, pero parecía que a la Profesora no le importaba, de hecho, ella parecía algo desilusionada. Luego los murmullos comenzaron a tomar mas poder, los escuchaba más fuerte en su cabeza cuando Lucius empezó a hablar con alguien a su izquierda.

Algo se le escapaba, ¿pero que era…?

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo…

Black y sus compinches tienen detención por una semana… y esa detención se las dio la Profesora Klecel… y a Lucius y a mí igual… entonces eso significa…

¡¡¡Mierda!!!

Cuando me di media vuelta para ver si Lucius se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño, pero importante detalle, él ya no estaba; miré alrededor y vi que casi todos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban unos cuantos recogiendo sus cosas.

Luego cuando miré hacia delante, me di cuenta que la Profesora estaba parada enfrente de mí y me estaba mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"¡Sr. Snape, no sabía que le gustaba tanto escribir! Estoy segura de que usted conseguirá un "A" en esta materia… aun a pesar de su travesura de ayer."- la Profesora Klecel murmuró la ultima parte, aunque la escuche perfectamente.

-"Bueno entonces, Profesora… ¿No cree que usted me podría quitar un par de detenciones?"- le pregunté educadamente.

Su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y comenzó a caminar entre su escritorio y donde me encontraba yo, entonces ella se detuvo enfrente de mi escritorio y exhalo fuertemente, y siguió callada.

-"Lo siento, Sr. Snape, pero las reglas son las reglas y el Sr. Malfoy y usted las rompieron. Por ello usted y Lucius tendrán que cumplir con su detención, no puedo y no deseo cambiar las reglas, lo siento."-

Luego volvió a su escritorio, yo lo único que pude hacer es hundirme mas en mi asiento y resoplar.

-"Debería ir a su otra clase, va a comenzar en cualquier momento."- me dijo. Rápidamente me paré y salí del salón de clase.

Ese incidente fue hace un par de horas, ahora me encuentro en la Biblioteca, Lucius está sentado a mi lado, bastante inquieto y tratando de tomar este diario, así que mejor me voy.

_Sinceramente. _

_Severus P. Snape_

**-------------------------**

Hola:

Gracias a por leer, y por dejar comentarios, se que tardo años, pero pues es que la Universidad no me dejaba hacer nada, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo actualizar mas rapido. Gracias por sus comentarios.

n.n

Y la contestacion para arya ya que me dejaste comentario anonimo y no puedo contestarte u.u.

Arya: Gracias por leer, y si son bastantes graciosas las manias de severus, me diverti mucho traduciendo ese capitulo XD, espero que sigas leyendo y besos.

Y gracias nuevamente a todas(o)( por si acaso XD) por leer y gracias a la autora por permitirme traducer su historia.

En el proximo capitulo veremos el castigo, y algo pasara entre Lucius y Remus, por si les gusta esa pareja n.n

Besos y gracias

Nos vemos, tal vez el fin de semana…


	4. El diario Perdido

**Asignación forzada de un diario. (Traducción)**

-----

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hospitality on Parade** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:** Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente? 

**Parejas: **Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato. 

-------------------------

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

-----

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero:_

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡¡no puedo creer lo increíblemente estúpido que soy!! Y es que accidentalmente _perdí_ mi diario durante mi detención, así que ahora estoy escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino solo por que no deseo tener problemas con la Profesora Klecel.

Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cuando lo perdí, considerando el hecho de que estaba en mi mochila antes y durante la detención, pero entonces, cuando volví a la Sala Común de Slytherin, ya no estaba. Lucius me dijo que tal vez lo dejé en la Biblioteca, así que fuimos a echar un vistazo pero nada. Entonces me sugirió que usara un encantamiento _Accio_, pero tampoco funcionó. Luego Lucius se fue de regreso a la Sala Común y me dejo ahí, muerto de preocupación. 

_Maldito bastardo… _

Bien, creo que sería mejor contarte acerca de cómo fue mi detención.

Comenzó a las siete de la tarde y no término si no hasta las once de la noche, Lucius y yo nos vimos forzados a limpiar el cuarto de los trofeos con Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew. Lucius, siendo el hombre más perezoso del mundo, casi no hizo nada y yo tuve que limpiar lo que él no. 

Para no variar, los cuatro Gryffindors pensaron que eso era muy hilarante, así que se estuvieron burlando de mí todo el tiempo. Bueno, Potter y Pettigrew eran los que mas lo hacían, Lupin permaneció en silencio (él jamás participaba en las bromas), y Black solo agregaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando. De hecho, eso me sorprendió, pero no dije nada. 

Cuando se acercaban las once de la noche algo salió mal, aparentemente "alguien" -entiéndase como James Potter- se sintió aburrido de tanto limpiar y pensó que sería divertido verme colgar de uno de los trofeos, mientras se reía de lo que acababa de hacer.

Gracias a Merlín que Lucius estaba ahí para ayudarme a bajar, o probablemente hubiera permanecido ahí toda la noche. Entonces Lucius se enfrentó a James y volvió su cabello de color violeta, con algunos mechones rosas, mientras yo trataba de arreglar mi camisa.  
Obviamente, eso creó una pelea entre James y él, Peter y Sirius comenzaron a gritarle cosas a Lucius, yo por supuesto grité en apoyo a Lucius, solamente Remus permaneció en silencio y siguió limpiando.

No mucho después de que la pelea había comenzado, la Profesora Klecel llegó y dio por terminada la pelea rápidamente, así como la detención por esa noche. Además, ella quitó cinco puntos a ambas Casas y nos despidió.

Cuando ya nos marchábamos, Remus se me acercó discretamente, tratando de que sus amigos, que estaban hablando, no se dieran cuenta y deslizó una nota en mi mano, me preguntó que si se la podía entregar a Lucius y luego se alejó apurado hacia sus amigos, para que no sospecharan que él se había alejado.

Lo miré durante unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver a Lucius, que miraba la nota en mi mano. Levanté mi cabeza y él se ruborizó (cosa que no hace muy a menudo) y me señaló la nota. La abrí lentamente y comencé a leerla, después de dos minutos de estar leyendo yo estaba boquiabierto mirando la nota, mientras Lucius leía desde detrás de mi, ahora un rubor cubría toda su cara y entonces tomó la nota de mi mano y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Resumiendo, la nota básicamente decía que Remus aceptaba la invitación que Lucius le había hecho para salir, pero había contestado de una manera que no cualquier persona que lo leyera entendería.

Lucius me amenazó para que no dijera nada, yo me reí pero le aseguré que no diría nada, y después nos dirigimos de regreso hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin… y fue entonces cuando miré en mi mochila y me di cuenta de que no estaba mi diario. Fue ahí, como ya había dicho, que el caos comenzó y Lucius me dejó solo. 

Mmmhhh… tal vez debería decirle a Remus una o dos cositas acerca de Lucius, bien solo era una idea.

Bueno, tengo que irme, ya se me termino el espacio en el pergamino. 

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape._

**Continuará…**

-------------------------

Lo siento de verdad, otra vez tarde muchoooooo u.u

Pero es que no encontraba a mi beta y luego yo andaba desaparecida y luego enferma y de nuevo enferma XD

Estoy Resfriada y traigo tos, pero decidi poner el capi por que ya tienia mucho sin actualizar, espero que les guste.

Ya veran donde esta el Diario de Sev XD

Bueno nos vemos

Besos

JAZLUPIN


	5. La humillación a Severus

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

** ----- **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hospitality on Parade** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario**Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus¿Quién es esa persona…¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones: **Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:**Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**------------------------- **

**Capitulo Cinco. **

** ----- **

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_

Bueno… resulta que ya encontré mi diario. De hecho, por alguna extraña razón, estaba en mi pupitre en el aula de Estudios Muggles, lo primero que hice fue hojearlo para asegurarme que no le faltara nada, cuando me encontré con esta nota:

_**"Los colores están formados por vocales y consonantes, con los nombres es exactamente lo mismo¿Tu sabes cual color soy?" **_

Y encima había una solitaria barra de chocolate, chocolate con leche y coco rallado; es el tipo de chocolate que más me gusta, mi favorito. La nota me tiene muy confundido y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa nota. Durante Estudios Muggles, le entregué a la Profesora Klecel el pergamino y le dije que fue lo que sucedió y, por suerte, no me metí en problemas. Después de Estudios Muggles, inmediatamente le conté a Lucius acerca de la nota y él solo se rió ( _el muy cabrón_ ).

Cuando me volvió a ver a la cara, él dejo de reír y miró nuevamente la nota.

-Bien… ya sabes…- dijo después de reflexionar un momento.- Está cerca el día de San Valentín, tal vez alguien **especial **… finalmente se decidió a decirte como se siente, pero quiere hacerlo con acertijos para que sea mas difícil e interesante.

Le pregunté por qué alguien haría algo así y me dijo:_ "El amor es una cosa muy extraña" _. Ese fue uno de los raros momentos en que Lucius fue racional, al menos por un solo momento.

Luego me di cuenta que él estaba mirando atentamente el trasero de Remus mientras me decía lo anterior, rodé los ojos y, cuando él comenzó caminar, yo lo seguí y luego me dijo:

-Tal vez tú solo debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y ver qué es lo que sucede, y si es alguien que no te gusta, siempre queda la opción de dejar las cosas como están.

-No creo tener las suficientes agallas para…

-Oh, por Dios.- Lucius me interrumpió, paró de caminar y accidentalmente choque contra él. El volteó alrededor, frunciendo el ceño y con mala mirada.- ¿Dónde está Damián cuando se le necesita?- murmuró y se movió de su lugar para que yo pudiera ver de qué estaba hablando.

Estaba por preguntarle de qué hablaba, cuando vi a que se refería. No muy lejos de nosotros estaba una mesa y había una gran cantidad de personas formando una línea enfrente de ella, la mesa tenía puesto un mantel verde y, colgado por encima de ella, había un gran cartel que decía:

**¡Los Grandes Secretos de Snivellus¡Consigue una Copia Hoy! **

Cuando leí el cartel, palidecí (lo cual es realmente interesante, tomando en cuenta en que soy más pálido que la mayoría de los pálidos).

-Creo que ya sé que fue lo que pasó con mi Diario ayer.- le murmuré a Lucius, mientras veía como Potter, Black y Pettigrew repartían papeles a las personas que estaban en la línea mientras que éstas les pagaban. Lucius murmuró algo y luego comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- gritó Lucius y, aprovechando que es muy alto y fuerte, comenzó a empujar a las personas hasta llegar a la mesa.

Un par de personas que tenían ya su copia y que la habían leído, me comenzaron a señalar y a soltar risitas burlonas, pero yo aun estaban en silencio, no les hice caso y seguí caminando atrás de Lucius.

Entonces encontré un montón que estaban tirados en el piso y tomé uno, cuando lo estaba viendo, me di cuenta que mis pensamientos eran correctos. Uno de los cuatro Gryffindors había tomado mi diario e hicieron una copia de todo lo que tenía escrito¡y ahora lo estaban vendiendo a todos! Entonces palidecí aun más y vi, con horror, como es que Potter, frunciendo el ceño, se volteaba a enfrentar a Lucius.

-Como que les tomó demasiado tiempo a ustedes dos darse cuenta que estábamos haciendo esto¿no…?- preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Lucius que era más alto y fuerte, le ordenó a Potter que acabara con todo esto o lo haría él. Mientras veía como se enfrentaban, escuché algunas risas atrás de mí y di la vuelta para ver que sucedía.

-¡Hey Snivellus!¿Qué tal tus cejas?- dijo una chica mientras se acercaba a mi, de hecho, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.- Oh, creo que deberías depilarlas mas seguido, creo que están algo tupidas.- sus amigas rieron detrás y ella sonrió burlonamente, luego se volteó hacia ellas, les susurró algo y se alejaron.

Y la verdad, puedo decir honestamente que me dio un tic en el ojo derecho, segundos después, sentí un pequeño tirón en mi manga, miré hacia abajo y pude ver a una chiquilla de algunos de los primeros años mirándome y traía una de las tantas copias en sus manos, nunca me había dado cuenta que yo era mucho mas alto en los primeros años. ¡El más alto de todos me llegaba al codo!

La niña que había tirado de mi manga, me preguntó:

-¿Podrías hacernos un retrato?

Me congelé en ese instante y me di la vuelta para ver a Lucius, él todavía tenía una acalorada ( _Mmmhhh… es decir, gritando_) discusión con Potter, así que no había forma de que me ayudara. Miré alrededor para ver si podía encontrar a alguien que me ayudara, preferentemente Damián, pero no encontré a nadie, suspiré y mire a la chiquilla.

La verdad es que no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía me iba a sentir muy mal por negarme. Así que me senté en el suelo y le pregunté como le gustaría, la primera niña soltó risitas y me dijo que quería un retrato de ella, los otros niños que se habían acercado, asintieron emocionados y me entregaron sus papeles, e hice un boceto de cada uno de ellos, luego regresé con Lucius y los otros.

Entonces en ese momento, Evans y Remus llegaron y se interpusieron entre los dos, para tratar de calmarlos, sorprendentemente ningún profesor había pasado ni tampoco se había enterado, Black y Pettigrew se limitaron a observar en silencio. La línea de personas que se encontraba antes se había disuelto y ahora no quedaban más que los papeles, la mayoría se alejó porque no querían tener problemas.

Suspiré y miré hacia donde se encontraban todos, Remus estaba enfrente de Lucius y Evans enfrente de Potter. Honestamente, aquello era muy gracioso, estaban casi nariz-con-nariz tratando de parar a sus novios para que no mataran al otro.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero otra voz me detuvo antes de comenzar.

-¡Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy¡Paren ya sus peleas infantiles! Señor Black y Señor Pettigrew, vengan aquí para que pueda verlos, Señorita Evans y Señor Lupin háganse a un lado, sé que ninguno de ustedes hizo nada y Señor Snape acérquese también, porque usted forma parte de esto.- ordenó la Profesora Klecel, la verdad es que era muy gracioso que siempre era ella la que detenía este tipo de peleas. Inmediatamente, todos obedecimos lo que ella dijo, yo quedé a un lado de ella, me miró frunciendo el ceño y me preguntó: - ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?

Asentí lentamente y comencé a relatarle todo lo que sabía, dure alrededor de cuatro minutos y, cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que Potter me estaba fulminando con la mirada y Lucius me miraba con preocupación. Remus estaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano tratando de confortarlo, claro que en secreto, Black y Pettigrew estaban junto a Lily y estaban esperando a ver que sucedía.

-Bien, entonces…- dijo la Profesora Klecel.- Señor Potter, Black y Pettigrew, les voy a quitar veinte puntos a su casa por hacer esto, y tienen suerte de que los quite a cada uno.- dijo ella y vio la cara entre triste y molesta de los Gryffindors.- Señor Malfoy, quince puntos menos por pelear y no ir por un profesor. ¿Piensa que es justo o le quito mas?- le preguntó y nos miró a ambos, yo solo negué con la cabeza.- Bien.- dijo y se alejó.

Lucius caminó hacia mí y soltó una risita.

-Bien, entonces… ¿No crees que hizo un gran trabajo con esta situación?- me reí de su comentario y me coloqué la mochila en el hombro, y ahí se acabó todo.

-Me dirijo a clase¿vienes?- le dije a Lucius, asintió y me siguió, pero antes miró hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Remus, luego me alcanzó y comenzó con una conversación bastante vergonzosa (que por supuesto no voy a mencionar).

Después de eso, nada importante sucedió en el resto del día, lo que es bastante inusual, en especial con esos cuatro chicos.

Por desgracia, me tengo que ir, Lucius me pidió (bueno, casi me suplicó) que jugara con él al Snap explosivo.

…Aun estoy pensando en la nota, me pregunto si es verdadera, si realmente le gusto, bien… tendré que reflexionar sobre eso después.

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape._

**Continuará… **

**------------------------- **

**Hola:**

**Que les parecio, que malos los merodeadores que le hacen eso a mi Sev ¬¬´, en fin, que piensan hacerca de la notita, creo que es mas que evidente quien la mando XD, bueno nos vemos en la proxima. **

**Gracias a todas las que leen y aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

**Y por favor dejenme un comentario, que es mi alimento para poder traducir XD, me hacen muy Feliz**


	6. El Top Ten

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción) **

**----- **

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Hospitality on Parade** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:**Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus¿Quién es esa persona…¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:**Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:**Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** . Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:**Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**------------------------- **

**Capitulo Seis. **

**----- **

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_

... ¡Aun sigo pensando en esa maldita nota! Y no sé y no entiendo por qué Lucius dice que es porque soy un curioso y porque quiero saber qué es lo que va a pasar con esta situación. Pero entonces, de nuevo tengo miedo de saber que irá a pasar. La verdad es que quiero saber, pero al mismo tiempo… no quiero, voy a tener que reflexionar sobre eso, lo escribiré más adelante.

_**"Los colores están formados por vocales y consonantes, con los nombres es exactamente lo mismo¿Tu sabes cual color soy?" **_

He estado pensando acerca de eso por dos horas y llegué a una conclusión, así que mientras estuve viendo la nota, me di cuenta que es algo así como un acertijo, solo hay que pensar un momento en el: _"Los colores están formados por vocales y consonantes, con los nombres es exactamente lo mismo" ,_ eso significa que el nombre o apellido del admirador secreto es un color.

Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en las personas cuyo nombre o apellido sea un color… ¡Ha…! Que divertido.

Mmmhhh… bien, están las gemelas Katrina y Lavender Rouge… (Rojo en francés) Pete Brown… (Marrón) May Green y Tamela Green, gemelos también… (Verde) Narcisa Black… (Negro) Víctor Verde… Violet Gregory… (Violeta) Joan Borstein… y Sirius Black.

Si, apuesto a que te estás preguntando por qué Joan Borstein está en la lista. Bien te diré, como soy en cierta parte francés, conozco ciertas palabras y colores, en francés el color amarillo se dice _" jaune"_, pero, cuando las personas empezaron a ponerles nombres a sus hijos después de eso, lo alteraron un poco, así que en lugar de "jaune" ellos llamaron a sus hijas Joan, así que aunque me creas o no, es verdad.

Bien… así que tengo a diez candidatos… y Black es uno de ellos, realmente dudo que sea él, pero… ¿quién sabe?, podría ser cualquiera de ellos, ahora debo de examinar bien a todas estas personas, sus gustos, intereses, para ver si me sirven de algo.

Bueno, encontré la siguiente información, es lo más que pude, sin llegar a parecer sospechoso, aquí está lo que averigüé:

**Katrina Rouge **Hufflepuff, 15 años, gemela de Lavander Rouge, odia las arañas.

**Lavander Rouge **Ravenclaw, 15 años, gemela de Katrina Rouge, odia leer.

**Pete Brown **Slytherin, 17 años, le gusta que sus amigos y amigas le llamen "Petey".

**May Green **Ravenclaw, 16 años, gemelo de Tamela Green, ama ganar peso y hacer ejercicio para verse bien.

**Tamela Green **Gryffindor, 16 años, gemela de May Green, le gusta usar la menor cantidad de ropa que pueda y hacer que les quiten puntos a las otras casas.

**Narcisa Black **Slytherin, 16 años, es la única de la familia Black que es pálida y tiene cabello rubio.

**Victor Verde **Ravenclaw, 15 años, le gusta ser un pervertido y meterse en problemas.

**Violet Gregory **Slytherin, 16 años, tranquila y come libros, pero se burla de las personas cuando le da la gana, es prefecta.

**Joan Borstein **Gryffindor, 17 años, está en el equipo de Quidditch y le gusta alardear y regodearse de todo.

Y por ultimo…

**Sirius Black **Gryffindor, 16 años, está en el equipo de Quidditch, le gusta meterse en problemas y le gusta intimidarme.

Me tengo que ir, Lucius encontró una araña en el baño y me quiere para que la mate, solo porque Remus no está por aquí, escribiré más tarde.

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape. _

**Continuará…**

**------------------------- **

**Bueno... es cortito lo se, por eso puede traducirlo rapido. Aquí se aclara lo de la notita, espero que no tengan dudas, pero si las tienen, me pueden preguntar n.n**

**Y bien ya tenemos la lista, creo que ahora ya queda mas claro quien es el admirador o admiradora XD secreto(a) de Sev XD**

**El proximo cap. esta un poco mas largo, ademas les adelanto que el admirador secreto de Sev vuelve al ataque ToT**

**Y no se les olvide pasar a dejarme comentarios que no saben cuanto animan n.n**

**Besos**

**JAZLUPIN**


	7. La Segunda Nota

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hospitality on Parade y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:**Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:**Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

** Capitulo Siete**

_ A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero:_

_**"Un grupo de dos, yo soy solo uno.**_

_**Soy el primero y el único,**_

_**¿Pero quien puedo ser?"**_

Otra nota llegó, solo que ahora la encontré en mi libro de texto durante la clase de Transfiguraciones. Como sea, lo que importa es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que significa este acertijo. Planeo preguntarle a Lucius cuando regrese, ya que ahora está en una cita con Remus. Aunque por el momento, creo que debería de comenzar a encontrar la respuesta por mí mismo.

Mmmhhh… tal vez si corto el acertijo un poco y voy de pieza en pieza, eso me ayudará a encontrar la respuesta, ahora… ¿dónde está mi lista?

_**"Un grupo de dos…"**_

Cuando la leí y vi quienes eran las personas en la lista, las palabras _"gemelos"_ y _"ropa"_ aparecieron en mi cabeza. La ropa a veces viene en pares y los gemelos… bueno es más que obvio. Pero dudo que la palabra _"ropa"_ me pueda ayudar a encontrar algo para descubrir a la persona misteriosa, así que no la tomaré en cuenta, de modo que me deja con _"gemelos"_. Así que tacharé el nombre de Katrina y Lavender Rouge (lo que es una lastima, ya que sorprendentemente ellas son muy agradables conmigo) y May y Tamela Green (que me desagradan intensamente).

… Es gracioso que todas fueran chicas.

El acertijo no me ayuda mucho, todavía quedan otras seis personas anotadas en la lista y cualquiera puede ser. Aunque, probablemente debo de tachar a Black (el varón) ya que estoy seguro de que no hay manera de que él llegue a gustarme, nosotros estamos destinados a ser enemigos. De hecho, no me sorprendería si existiera una profecía en algún lugar del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Qué…? ¿Honestamente piensan que yo, Severus Snape, no sé nada acerca del Departamento de Misterios? ¡Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia! ¡Como si él no fuera a decirme nada a _mí _acerca del Ministerio!

Como sea, Lucius acaba de llegar de su cita con Remus y luce muy disgustado, y me gustaría saber por qué…

Le pregunté, pero ni siquiera se dignó a verme, solo subió las escaleras y azotó la puerta del dormitorio. Me pregunto que pasó, digo… ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Será que Remus piensa que Lucius es muy viejo para él o quizás porque es un Slytherin? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando que Remus rompió con él! Tal vez está así por otra razón. No estoy muy seguro de por qué me preocupo de Lucius de entre todas las personas, como sea…

Bien, me tengo que ir. Después de todo esto, quiero encontrar una respuesta. ¡Escribiré mas tarde!

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape._

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero:_

Bien, finalmente encontré la repuesta a mi duda, Lucius había planeado un picnic romántico en los terrenos del Colegio cerca del lago y tenía todo preparado. Voy a ahorrarme los detalles acerca de la escena, ya que no los recuerdo todos. Se encontró con Remus, hablaron y la pasaron muy bien juntos, dijo que todo fue perfecto, que a Remus le gustó la comida y todas esas tonterías. Pero entonces, Remus y él comenzaron un contacto mas íntimo y, de pronto, los amigos de Remus salieron de atrás de un arbusto en el cual habían estado escondidos, luego empezaron a correr y reír y a decir cosas obscenas (como usualmente acostumbran) cuando vieron a Lucius y Remus… er… juntos.

Obviamente, que los hubieran descubiertos no hizo muy feliz a Lucius, entonces los otros tres se congelaron en su lugar cuando vieron de quien se trataba. Cuando reaccionaron, corrieron hacia ellos y Remus se vio atacado con muchas preguntas, eran tantas que al final todo se convirtió en un enorme revoltijo de palabras.

Ahora… cuando fastidias a Lucius, lo mejor que puedes hacer es sacar tu trasero lo mas lejos y rápido que puedas de su camino, a no ser que quieras terminar en la enfermería, (¿Qué como lo sé? Experiencia…) y Lucius se encontraba muy pero muy enojado, por supuesto que los estúpidos Gryffindors ni se habían enterado. Así que cuando Pettigrew le hizo una pregunta a Remus, Lucius jaló a su novio hacia él y ambos se levantaron. Remus, al ver lo que ocurría, le tomó la mano pero no le dijo nada, ese pequeño gesto normalmente calmaría a Lucius, pero esta vez no.

-"¡¿Remus, qué es lo que estas haciendo con este bastardo?!"- preguntó Pettigrew, Lucius lo miró con furia y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Pettigrew.

Que pena que no estuviera allí… me hubiera encantado verlo, Lucius me dijo que me habría fascinado ver los rostros de los Merodeadores después de lo que hizo. Obviamente, Potter (que usualmente es el líder del grupo) saltó hacia Lucius y comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo y claro que Lucius no se dejó, y le devolvió los golpes, aunque con mucha más fuerza. Peter estaba tirado en el suelo gimoteando y Black estaba de rodillas a su lado, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Remus, sin embargo, se posicionó a un lado Lucius y Potter, apuntándolos con la varita y al mismo tiempo les gritaba que pararan. Por supuesto, Lucius como el buen novio que es, paró de pelear. Se alejó de Potter y se levantó. Potter permaneció en el piso jadeando del esfuerzo, entonces Remus bajó su varita y comenzó a gritarle a Lucius por lo que había hecho.

-"¡¿Se puede saber que pretendes al atacar de esa manera a mis amigos?! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? ¡Pensé que estabas de acuerdo en no lastimar a mis amigos nunca mas!"- Lucius dice que cuando Remus le estaba gritando, Potter y Black se estaban riendo. Peter aun se estaba quejando del dolor que sentía, Lucius gruñó, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Pero, aparentemente Remus no había terminado, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reñir a sus amigos por hacer enfadar a Lucius y por insultarlo deliberadamente, Lucius me dijo que le había sonreído burlonamente a Black, obteniendo como respuesta que le fruncieran el ceño. Remus malinterpretó el gesto (porque pensó que iba dirigido hacia él) y le comenzó a gritar a Black. Entonces… Lucius empezó a sentir un inmenso placer por eso y sonrió malignamente, como si no hubiera mañana.

Finalmente, después de que Remus les ordenara a sus tres amigos que regresaran a la Sala Común y lo esperaran allí, se volteó a ver Lucius con el ceño fruncido. Él murmuró unas cuantas cosas bastante enojado y agitó su varita para limpiar y guardar la canasta y la comida que habían utilizado en el picnic. Lucius y él caminaron de regreso al Castillo en un silencio bastante incomodo. Remus se dirigió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor sin siquiera voltear a ver a su novio. Lucius se sintió herido por ese frío gesto y golpeó la pared, molesto.

Así que desperdicié la mitad de la noche tratando de calmar a Lucius (ya que se la pasó tirando toda clase de cosas alrededor del cuarto por enojo y frustración) entonces cuando finalmente paró, fue a tomar una ducha. No que él apestara o algo así, pero realmente necesitaba una ducha relajante para calmarse.

Bien, Lucius ya salió y ahora esta hablándome, así que me tengo que ir.

Sinceramente…

_Severus P. Snape._

**Continuará...**

**Hola:**

**Que tal?? que les parecio... esta nota en particular esta algo confusa... pero las siguientes seran mucho mas sencillas y por fin Sev podra adivinar quien es su admirador secreto XD.**

**Cuando estaba traduciendo este capi me dio pena por Lucius, el que habia planeado un picnic romantico con su amor y que los interrumpen cuando se estaban emocionando u.u´ **

**En fin... Recuerden que ya queda poco para el final del fic, solo faltan 3 capis.**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, por favor... que no saben como me suben el animo.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima**

**Besos**

**JAZLUPIN**


	8. Las dos Notas

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hospitality on Parade y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:** Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:**Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:**Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**/

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo Ocho.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero:_

Odio la clase de Estudios Muggles, en serio lo hago. No solo porque la Profesora Klecel es una completa idiota en la enseñanza, sino que también es muy mala a la hora de crear parejas de estudiantes. Por supuesto, la Profesora Klecel es una de esos profesores que le gusta creer que si pones a un Slytherin junto a un Gryffindor, ambos estudiantes olvidarán completamente sus diferencias y se volverán amigos.

¡¿Es que acaso está loca?! Si incluso es peligroso poner a un Slytherin y a un Gryffindor en una misma habitación, con mucha mas razón dejarlos solos para que trabajen, se la pasarían juntos, sí… ¡Pero peleando! (A menos, por supuesto, que estos sean Lucius y Remus. Entonces sí sería difícil separarlos y no precisamente porque estén peleando).

¿Y con quien crees que la jodida profesora decidió ponerme? ¡Pues con _Sirius Bastardo Black!_ Lo juro, ella _ama ver_ como Black me tortura, ya que siempre me pone de pareja con él. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, Black me echó polvos pica-pica en mi mochila y en mis libros, mientras yo no estaba. ¡El efecto duró toda una semana! Y no ayudó mucho que Black y sus amiguitos extendieron el rumor de que tenía un sarpullido en todo mi cuerpo. Todo el mundo se rió de mí. ¡Aun cuando no era cierto!

Sin embargo, esta vez no ha intentado nada (o, al menos, que yo sepa).Obviamente, me molesta llamándome y me tira de mi asiento, como usualmente hace, pero nada mas. De hecho, Black apenas y me miró, ¡y aparte intentó entablar una conversación decente conmigo! Realmente, fue muy confuso. Pienso que es porque sus estúpidos amigos no están alrededor que tal vez no se atreve a hacer algo estúpido en mi contra. Aunque… Black es una de las personas que están en la lista...

¡No! ¡Black jamás podría gustarme! Él siempre se está burlando de mí y haciéndome todo tipo de cosas. Si yo le gustara a Black, él debería de internarse a si mismo en un asilo de locos, me odia intensamente.

Pero… ¿Qué significa lo de hoy en Estudios Muggles? ¿Porque eso tiene que significar _algo_, cierto?

Tsk… ¿Por qué me importa si le gusto o no a Black? ¡A mí ciertamente no me gusta! Pero el punto no es si me gusta él a mí.

¿Cierto?

Ugh… estoy muy confundido (y enojado), voy a escribir sobre otra cosa para alejar de mi mente esos tontos pensamientos.

¡Ah, si! Estaba tan ocupado con lo de Black que olvidé por completo que: ¡Recibí otra carta de amor hoy! La encontré en mi mochila, cuando estaba buscando mi libro de texto de Estudios Muggles. Dice así:

_**"Estoy más cerca de lo que te imaginas.**_

_**Solo sé exigente al elegir y te sorprenderás."**_

Este no es tan largo y difícil como pensé que sería, de hecho es demasiado fácil. La nota obviamente señala que el "admirador secreto" es alguien al que conozco personalmente o alguien cercano; y a las únicas dos personas que yo apenas y conozco son Víctor Verde y Joan Borstein, a todos los demás, los conozco (aunque desearía no conocer tanto a cierto chico Black).

Las personas que todavía siguen en la lista son: Pete Brown, Violet Gregory, Narcissa Black y Sirius Black.

Que interesante…

_Severus. P. Snape._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero:_

¡Merlín… otra nota me ha llegado! La nota pasada tardó un tiempo, pero ésta solo llegó un día después. Me parece algo extraño que el "admirador secreto" sepa exactamente cuando dejarme las notas. ¿Tal vez me ha estado siguiendo? ¡Pero eso es algo espeluznante! Admirador o no, si alguien me está siguiendo, tendré que maldecir cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero volviendo a la carta.

La nota me llegó de la manera más fácil posible: por lechuza. Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería buscar de quién era la lechuza, pero la persona que me envió la nota uso una lechuza de la escuela, muy listo de su parte (a pesar que la nota era algo vana).

_**"Mi piel es tan clara como la de los rubios,**_

_**mientras que mi cabello es tan oscuro como el negro.**_

_**¿Sabes quien es tu admirador secreto?"**_

Cuando terminé de leerla, estaba riendo. ¡Me pareció muy graciosa, así que se la mostré a Lucius! A decir verdad, parecía algo ofendido por la primera parte (aunque no tengo la menor idea de por qué) (**N/T** ni yo tampoco… O.ó) pero luego se soltó riendo, como si encontrara graciosa la nota.

Así que ahora que estoy en una sala de estudio, comenzaré a pensar a quién debo eliminar de la lista, la verdad es que no tengo que verla para saber a quien sacar.

Narcissa Black.

Claro, su piel es tan pálida como un vidrio, pero su cabello es todo lo contrario al negro, es más parecido al rubio platinado, como el tipo de Lucius.

Por otra parte, todavía quedan tres personas en la lista, ¡Y aun no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es el admirador secreto!

Joder…

Y justo ahora me acabo de enterar que solo faltan dos días para el día de San Valentín y, entre más lo pienso, dudo más de que esto del "admirador secreto" sea algo verdadero, y si solo es una broma, lo más seguro es que no me fíe de ninguno de ellos (especialmente de Black) si es que fuera él.

Maldición…

_Severus P. Snape._

**Continuará…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Ahora subo el proximo capi nn


	9. La ultima Nota

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hospitality on Parade y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:**Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/¿?

**Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo Nueve.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_

¡Maldita sea…! Solo falta un día para San Valentín, ¡Y solo en eso puedo pensar! Apenas y puedo concentrarme en mis clases y estoy terriblemente atrasado con mis deberes. Estoy molesto con todo el mundo, incluso con mi lechuza, solo porque no me ha traído más notas de amor.

¡Odio esto! ¡Odio a quien quiera que me esté enviando esas estúpidas notas, y me odio a mí mismo por comportarme como un estúpido enamoradizo Hufflepuff! ¡Por Merlín, soy un Slytherin! Debería de romper esas estúpidas cartas y quemarlas, sin embargo… ¡Me encuentro a mí mismo guardando cada una de ellas! ¡Es tan molesto! ¡Es una atrocidad! ¡Es, es, es, es, es… completamente embarazoso!

¿Por qué esa persona no busca a alguien más para tener un amorío? ¡Seguramente eso haría mi vida mucho más fácil! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ?!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucius solo vino hacia mí y me dio un sobre, sé exactamente de qué se trata. Me dijo que es de mi admirador secreto y que él quería que me la entregara. La nota tiene una pequeña luna creciente y algunas estrellas en la parte superior de la izquierda. Honestamente, es algo linda…

¡NO! ¡Se supone que no me debe de importar estas ridículas notas de amor! ¡Debería de rodar mis ojos por lo estúpido del dibujo de la luna y las estrellas y también debería de deshacerme de la nota! ¡Debería de estar enojado por la nota y debería de estar diciendo un comentario desagradable por lo estúpido de ella!

Sin embargo, me encuentro abriendo la nota de todas maneras.

Demonios…

_**"¿Todavía sigues adivinando, o ya me descubriste?**_

_**Si no, simplemente tienes que mirar las estrellas para que te ayuden."**_

Si te dijera que solo me reí de la nota y luego la tiré, entonces estaría mintiendo. Y si te dijera que estaba totalmente perplejo por el acertijo, entonces también estaría mintiendo. Pero ya, enserio, este acertijo no tiene nada de difícil, solo tienes que conocer las estrellas.

Así que agitado voy y busco mi lista, pensando en que no puede ser posible. No hay una jodida manera de que pueda ser posible…

**Katrina Rouge** Hufflepuff, 15 años, gemela de Lavander Rouge, odia las arañas.

**Lavander Rouge** Ravenclaw, 15 años, gemela de Katrina Rouge, odia leer.

**Pete Brown **Slytherin, 17 años, le gusta que sus amigos y amigas le llamen "Petey"

**May Green** Ravenclaw, 16 años, gemela de Tamela Green, ama ganar peso y hacer ejercicio para verse bien.

**Tamela Green **Gryffindor, 16 años, gemela de May Green, le gusta usar la menor cantidad de ropa que pueda y hacer que les quiten puntos a las otras Casas.

**Narcisa Black** Slytherin, 16 años, es la única de la familia Black que es pálida y tiene cabello rubio.

**Victor Verde** Ravenclaw, 15 años, le gusta ser un pervertido y meterse en problemas.

**Violet Gregory **Slytherin, 16 años, tranquila y come libros, pero se burla de las personas cuando le da la gana, es prefecta.

**Joan Borstein** Gryffindor, 17 años, esta en el equipo de Quidditch y le gusta alardear y regodearse de todo.

Y por ultimo,

**Sirius Black** Gryffindor, 16 años, esta en el equipo de Quidditch, le gusta meterse en problemas y le gusta intimidarme.

…

……

………

Sirius Black…

Joder…

Le gusto a Sirius Black…

Y no solo eso, sino que me ha estado volviendo loco mandándome todas esas jodidas notas de amor.

Pero lo peor es que yo debería de encontrar todo esto repulsivo. ¡Pero en cambio, lo encuentro algo romántico! ¡Yo…! ¡Severus Percival Snape, encuentro romántico al bastardo de Sirius Black!

Pero entonces todo comienza a encajar.

Sirius paró de jugarme bromas este año, él intentó conversar conmigo en lugar de burlarse como usualmente lo hacía, y no lucía muy feliz cuando Potter y sus amigos vendieron mis secretos a todos, incluso no se puso del lado de Potter cuando discutió con Lucius.

Si… creo que le gusto a Sirius.

Pero…

Todo puede ser una broma.

Digo, Sirius siempre me estaba jodiendo con sus bromas. No puedo creer cómo alguien quien no me dejaba en paz durante años, de repente cambia de parecer y ahora le gusto. Demonios. Si es una broma, los amigos de Black de seguro también están involucrados, incluso Remus.

Aunque… dudo que le hayan dicho algo a Remus, conociéndolo, él no lo habría permitido. Remus sí es alguien agradable.

Sin embargo, si Remus no sabe, los otros tres podrían…

¿Qué es esto?

_**"Encuéntrame mañana en la Torre de Astronomía a las 8:00 pm."**_

¡¿De dónde diablos salió esto?! Acabo de ver en la parte inferior de la nota de amor, y eso no estaba allí antes.

Apuesto que allí Sirius me dirá que es mi admirador secreto (o me dirá que todo es una broma y entonces me hará algo embarazoso) No sé si deba ir o no, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Lucius.

No…

Ya sé cual será su respuesta, me dirá que definitivamente tengo que ir.

¿Pero… y si voy y quedo como un tonto total? ¡Demonios! ¡Odio cuando estoy tan indeciso!

¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si un cara o cruz con un Knut me ayuda a decidirme? Cara: no voy, Cruz: voy.

A la cuenta de tres, lanzo la moneda…

¡Uno!

¡Dos!

¡TRES!

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

Mierda…

Bien, tendré que ir a ver a Sirius mañana a la Torre de Astronomía.

Joder. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasará mañana cuando estemos allá?

_Severus P. Snape._

**Continuará…**


	10. El Admirador Secreto

centerbufont color"008000" Asignación forzada de un diario

**Asignación forzada de un diario****. (Traducción)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Hospitality on Parade y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario: **Severus es forzado a escribir un diario para la materia de Estudios Muggles, algo que él jamás haría, y entonces aparece un admirador secreto, quien le envía notas de amor… ¿Qué hará severus? ¿Quién es esa persona…? ¿Y por qué Severus de entre toda la gente?

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/Sirius Black

**Aclaraciones: **Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU**. Fuerte OOC. Este fic es relatado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta** Yo misma le presenté este fic y estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido traducirlo, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA del Lucius/Remus y este fic tiene una relación muy linda de ellos… a pesar que sea secundaria ñ.ñ

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo Diez.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Severus Snape subía lentamente las serpenteantes escaleras de piedra de la Torre de Astronomía, parándose varias veces para tomar respiros profundos, tratando de calmarse. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigía a la Torre de Astronomía para encontrarse con su admirador secreto: Sirius Black… y solo. Aun cuando sabía que Black podía estar arriba con sus amigos, listos para jugarle una broma, cuando entrara por la puerta. Incluso aunque llevaba su varita, Severus sabía que no podría con todos los Gryffindors a la vez (lo sabía por experiencias pasadas) y luego poder huir, de alguna manera u otra, sabía que lo encontrarían, siempre lo hacían.

-Me estoy arriesgando solo por una estúpida carta de amor.- murmuró el adolescente y luego hizo una pausa para poder recobrar su respiración, eran mas escalones de los que pensaba, sin embargo siguió caminando, luego de veinte escalones mas (los contó), Severus finalmente llegó a la puerta de la Torre.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta algo asustado, no sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder una vez que atravesara la puerta y, realmente, no quería saber; pero se encontró a sí mismo tomando el pomo de metal de la puerta, girándolo y empujando la puerta para abrirla.

Severus entró lentamente a la habitación y miro alrededor, dado que él nunca antes había estado en la Torre, y tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró lo decepcionó, la Torre estaba vacía excepto por un par de cajas llenas de material escolar y dos antorchas en las pared.

El Slytherin arrugó la nariz cuando miró de cerca el contenido de una caja.

-¿Las personas encuentran este lugar romántico?- El lugar mas bien lo aburría en vez de excitarlo.

-Bien… usualmente las parejas vienen aquí a besarse y acariciarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello, no a admirar la _"belleza"_ de la habitación.

Severus pegó un grito y luego miró alrededor.

Y ahí, parado enfrente de él, pero al otro lado del cuarto, estaba nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, con su liso y manejable cabello corto y negro (No como el de Potter, reflexionó Severus), y su piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, bañando sus bellas facciones. Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que deslumbrarse por lo apuesto que era el otro adolescente.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, así que molesto, Severus cruzó sus brazos y puso mala cara.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, acaso me sigues?- Y entonces recordó lo que Sirius acababa de decir y agregó:- ¿Esa es la razón por la que me hiciste venir aquí? ¿Para besarme y acariciarme?- Severus encarnó una ceja.

El Slytherin vio como Sirius se ruborizaba y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Le dio a Severus una sonrisa avergonzada

-Bien… no, ese no es el _punto principal_ por el que te cité aquí. Es solo que así era mucho más fácil.- Cuando Severus vio su sonrisa, tragó saliva y asintió secamente, luego decidió que era mejor mirar el suelo. _¡Demonios, siento que algo me aletea en el estomago!_, pensó Severus.

-Pero, de todos modos.- dijo Sirius, titubeando.-Yo quiero decirte algo.- A pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo, Severus volvió a mirar al Gryffindor. _¿Esta es la parte en que Sirius me va a decir que esta enamorado de mí (o a decirme que todo no es mas que una broma)?, _pensó.

Sirius dio unos pasos hacia adelante y luego paró. Severus lo observaba en silencio, esperando. Sirius caminó hacia el Slytherin, atento de todos sus movimientos, solo paró cuando estaba frente a Severus.

-Er… bien, Severus… - miró abajo al otro joven, esperando cualquier señal de interrupción, pero Severus solo se quedó allí.- Bien, mmmhhh… correcto, supongo que ya adivinaste quién es tu admirador secreto, de otra manera no estarías aquí, pero yo quiero decirte… oh... eemm… argh… ¡al diablo con todo…!

De repente, el Gryffindor extendió un brazo y tomó de la cintura a un muy sorprendido Severus, lo jaló hacia él, mientras inclinaba su cabeza, para después presionar sus labios contra los de Severus.

-¡Mmpfth!- Severus luchó contra el firme agarre al que era sometido por parte de Sirius, pero sin éxito alguno. Obviamente, Sirius había esperado un largo tiempo por esto, de otra manera no hubiera sometido al Slytherin a ese fuerte agarre como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Una vez que Severus se diera cuenta de eso, silenciosamente admitió su derrota y permitió que Sirius posara sus manos en su espalda y que lo acercara más a él. Severus simplemente puso sus manos sobre los hombros del Gryffindor, ya que no tenía idea en donde ponerlas.

Luego de un largo rato, Sirius se separó para poder tomar aire, Severus también tomo un respiro, antes de soltar un gruñido, causando que el Gryffindor frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gustó?- preguntó Sirius, mientras que Severus apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste y volvía a gruñir.

-No…es el hecho de que me gustó por lo que estoy gruñendo.

-Oh…- Sirius se removió incomodo, no estaba seguro de lo que Severus quiso decirle con su respuesta.- Um… ¿Y eso es algo malo?

Severus parpadeó algo confuso. ¿Era algo malo que le haya _gustado_ besar a Sirius? Realmente pensaba que no, de hecho, había sido muy agradable y lo disfrutó bastante cuando correspondió el beso.

-No… creo que no.- dijo y levantó el rostro para ver a Sirius.- De hecho… fue bastante bueno.- Después de esas palabras, Sirius estaba muy contento, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y sonrió abiertamente; entonces se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Severus.

-Ven conmigo.- le susurró, tomando ambas manos de Severus. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el balcón, allí brillaba la luminosa luna y junto a ella las estrellas también brillaban ante los adolescentes. Sirius acomodó suavemente a Severus contra la barandilla y se puso detrás de él. Por un segundo, Severus tuvo miedo de que el Gryffindor lo fuera a empujar por el balcón, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado cuando Sirius lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.- Busca…

-¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?- murmuró Severus, mientras lentamente miraba el cielo en busca de lo que Sirius quería que buscara. El Gryffindor detrás de el soltó una risita y Severus cruzó los brazos irritado, estaba apunto de decir algo al otro chico cuando lo vio, miró fijamente el cielo, vio como un par de nubes se movían y revelaban bastantes estrellas.

-La constelación Canis Maior.

-Mira más de cerca, mira a la estrella más brillante.

Severus sonrió.

-Sirius, la estrella del perro.

-Sirius, la estrella del perro, es una estrella que fue venerada por los antiguos egipcios, es el perro de la constelación de Orión, incluso puede ser vista durante el día, y es acompañada por una estrella que es llamada Sirius B, o "El cachorro". De hecho, Sirius es una de las estrellas más cercanas a la tierra.- Sirius giró a Severus y le dio una calida sonrisa.- Y si bien no soy la persona mas brillante del mundo, de una cosa si estoy seguro…

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso es?

-Que no importa qué, siempre estaré a tu alcance, así que si tú me necesitas, yo estaré allí para ti.- Severus sonrió y desdobló sus brazos. A pesar de lo increíblemente cursi que había dicho y sonado Sirius, él sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

El Slytherin se levantó de puntitas y le dio un beso corto a su novio, Sirius solo sonrió malignamente y se inclinó hacia el Slytherin, para mostrarle como se besaba _realmente_ a alguien.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucius Malfoy era feliz, hoy fue un hermoso día y no solo eso, él había pasado el día entero descansando en su dormitorio con su maravilloso novio, Remus Lupin. Todo estaba exactamente como a él le gustaba estar, cómodo, tranquilo y silencioso.

Bien… él estaba pensando en tomar una siesta como Remus, que en ese momento se encontraba recostado sobre él, eso era realmente agradable. Lucius bostezó y cerró sus ojos, sip… una siesta en ese momento sonaba _realmente bien…_

-¡Lucius Malfoy!

Y eso porque…

El joven castaño sintió como su novio se levantaba de un tirón y suspiraba. _Demonios… justo cuanto me estaba quedando dormido,_ pensó el rubio.

-Rem… ¿Podrías bajarte de mí por un segundo?

Remus, medio dormido, murmuró algo y se deslizó de arriba de su novio, aunque se acurrucó contra Lucius y se volvió a quedar dormido. El Slytherin sonrió cariñosamente, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la nariz. Remus solo arrugó la nariz y se acurrucó más contra él.

-¡Lucius! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- la voz de Severus sonó al otro lado de las cortinas de la cama de Lucius. De repente, se escuchó otra voz.

-¡Severus! ¡No tienes que ser tan duro con él!- le dijo Sirius a su novio, mientras que Severus abrió las cortinas de un tirón.

-Sirius, mejor cállate y sí, tengo que serlo.- gruñó Severus y luego volteó a ver a su amigo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Sirius solo rodó sus ojos por el comportamiento de su novio, luego volteó a ver a Lucius y le dio una mirada y una sonrisa culpable, antes de darse cuenta de que Remus estaba recostado a un lado de él.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¿No le estás haciendo nada inapropiado a mi mejor amigo mientras él esta durmiendo, cierto?- Aunque Sirius estaba de acuerdo con la relación de esos dos, todavía era algo cauteloso por la diferencia de edad.

Lucius suspiró otra vez.

-No… no le he hecho nada, él solo ha estado durmiendo.

-Bien… porque si fuera de otra manera…

-¡De cualquier modo!- interrumpió Severus con voz fuerte, causando que los otros dos lo voltearan a ver. El moreno Slytherin se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- Así que… Lucius… eres un bastardo, jamás me dijiste que tú sabías que yo le gustaba a Sirius y que era él quien me enviaba las notas de amor. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Lucius parpadeó y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces se volteó hacia Sirius y dijo:

-¡Te dije que no deberías decirle nada! ¡Yo sabía que se iba a poner así!

-¡Hey!

-Bien… ¡Yo pensé que a Sev no le iba a importar!- se defendió rápidamente Sirius.

-Bien… pues no deberías de confiar… ¡Auch!- gritó Lucius e inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza para sobarse. Remus soltó un gemido, aun dormido, cuando su novio se movió repentinamente, pero aun así no se despertó.- ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

-Eso es lo que obtienes por no decirme nada.- contestó inmediatamente Severus, mientras guardaba su libro de Pociones Avanzadas en su mochila, mientras tanto, Sirius soltó un bufido y llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de ocultar su risa.

-¡Maldición, Severus! ¡Podrías haberme creado una conmoción cerebral!- siseó Lucius y luego se masajeó el chichón en su cabeza.

Severus solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eh… todavía estás vivo, ¿no…? Ahora ven, Sirius vamos a la Biblioteca.

Sin importarle más, el joven Slytherin tomó la mano de su novio y lo jaló hacia fuera del dormitorio de Slytherin. Por el brillo de los ojos de Sirius, Lucius rápidamente supo de qué estaba hablando realmente su mejor amigo.

-¡Oye Black, mejor no intentes nada, eh! ¡Quiero a Severus de regreso en una pieza y tan puro como cuando empezó su primera cita! ¡Nada de estupideces o te maldeciré con algo que de dejará en un millón de piezas!- le advirtió Lucius a Sirius, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, luego sacudió la cabeza.- Esos dos… Lo juro… - rió quedamente Lucius, mientras buscaba una posición cómoda y abrazaba al aun dormido Remus.- Joder… tú sí que tienes el sueño pesado.- murmuró y le quitó el cabello de la cara al Gryffindor, sonriendo le dio un suave beso y lo contempló durante un momento, antes de caer él también dormido.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_A mi cuaderno forrado de cuero_

En verdad no era una broma.

_Severus P. Snape._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**¡¡Fin!****!!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hay dios...**

**Este fue el ultimo capitulo u.u estoy triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de traducir esta historia, quiero agradecer a la autora por haberme dado el permiso ¡Gracias_ Hospitality on Parade_! **

**También gracias a mi beta Uko-chan, gracias por aguantarme XD.**

**Y a todas y todos los que me leyeron y por supuesto a aquellos que me dejaron comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. n.n**

**Nos vemos en otra ocasion.**

**Besos**

**JAZLUPIN**


End file.
